Insane In The Membrane
by VanillaTeaRose
Summary: A crazy day in Konaha when me, my team, and Kerido's sis go to Konaha.


Kimari: Hallo

Soroya: oh no not again!

Kimari: Shalom

Rei: AGHH STOP THE MADNESS!

Kimari: nikara a honduk

:Miaki-sensai knocks me out:

Everyone: okay...

Miaki-sensai: its going to be one crazy hell of a day..

Kerido: this must be the damn crazy insane twisted story shes been planning to make...

Everyone: Enjoy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

: i wake up :

Kimari: what the.. Ow.

Soroya: great your awake.

Kimari: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM NAKED AND WHY DOES MY BUTT HURT?

Soroya: im not naked, were in Ichirakus,and your sitting on a crab..

Kimari: AGHH CRABS!

:i run around insanely:

Sasuke: she is mental why would she sit on a crab?

Rei:is red: Sasuke where are your pants?

Sasuke Fangirls: WE HAVE THEM!

:some pants magically appear on Sasuke:

Everyone: uhhhhh.

Sasuke:smirk: new jitsu..

Naruto: HEY GUYS!

Kimari: HELLO SOME HELP PLEASE!

:Kiba rips the crab off my pants and my pants rip also showing off my red lace and silk panties:

Kiba:blushes: oops

Kimari: you like them hehe.

All The Boys (except Sasuke cause he likes Rei): WOOO MAMA!

Ino: MY PANTIES ARE PRETTIER:takes off her pants showing granny bloomers:

Everyone: AHHH SHEILD YOUR EYES!

Ino: THESE AREN'T MY UNDERWEAR!

Kimari: hehe

Choji: got any chips?

:Rei and Sasuke go to Rei's house:

Everyone (except ino and fan girls): WOOOOO!

Naruto: where did the teme go with Rei? ILL HUNT HIM DOWN!

Kimari: hello can't you read i wrote that down -.-'

Naruto: no i can't read..

Sakura: NOOO WHERE IS SASUKE-KUN?

Naruto: umm somewhere with Rei

:Sakura simotaniously combusts:

Kimari: for people who don't know what that means read this Sakura go BOOM!

Everyone: okay...

Shikamaru: AHH EE SO TROUBLESOME!

Temari: you like that -smirks-

Everyone: SHEILD YOUR EYES! uhh AGAIN!

Kakashi: WOOO GO SHIKA GO!

Shikamaru: your gay aren't you.

Kakashi: yes..

Jiraiya: THEN WHY DO YOU BUY MY BOOKS?

Kakashi: I'm bi.

Everyone:blinks:

Naruto: AHH MY SENSAI IS GAY!

:Naruto go BOOM:

Kimari: good thing Sasuke isn't here he'd be next hehe..

Kerido: i finally show up GEEZ took you long..

Kimari: well yeesh im bad at writing stories!

Kerido: uh duh..

Kimari: YOUR SUPPOSED TO BACK ME UP!

Kerido: eh not really..

:i knock out Kerido:

Kimari: don't...mess...with...me!

:Everyone takes a step back from me:

Kimari: HAHAHAHAHA

Kiba: hey Kimari want to come to my house?

i knock out Kiba

Kimari:smirks: hell yea

WITH THE SENSAIS

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miaki-sensai: one of my students is insane...

Kurenai: 3 guesses who

Gai: OH WAIT I KNOW THIS ONE!

Kakashi: not really..

Gai: ah yes my rival Kakashi the power of youth springs itself in your words!

Kakashi: want to go make out?

Gai:holds up thumb and teeth shine:

Miaki-sensai: this is really disturbing...

Anko: WHO WANTS PEANUTS!

Everyone: ME ME ME!

Sakura: hey guys whats up?

Miaki-sensai: i thought you simotaniously combusted!

Sakura: huh

Anko: uhh... your sensai is gay

:SAKURA GO BOOM AGAIN:

Kurenai: yikes Kimari must hate sakura..

Kimari: ino is next :rubs hands together evilly:

Anko: what are you doing here i thought...

Kiba: WOOOO IM NOT A VIRGIN

Kimari:smirks evilly: next time let's go to my house

Everyone: ermm..

Kerido:wakes up: ughhh..

Kimari: DIE!

:hits Kerido with crowbar:

Rei: IM NOT A VIRGIN! WOO!

Kimari: wow lots of virginity losing today..

Tsunade: bout time too... i was losing my patience with this story...

Bill Clinton: yea me too... uh I mean... NEW TOILET PAPER TAXES!

Kimari: die bill clinton!

Sasuke: im not a virgin anymore either :smirks:

Naruto: YOU uhh how do you spell that? oh yea ESSHULE

Rei: you mean asshole..

Naruto: YES WOW REI YOUR SO SMART

Rei:twitch: Kimari help..

Kimari: oh okay :smiles evilly:

:NARUTO GO BOOM:

Kimari: i am so violent

Kiba: its so dreamy about you

Kimari: wanna make out?

Kiba: sure!

:me and kiba start making out and slowly take each others clothes off:

Everybody (cept Tsunade): AGHH GET A ROOM!

Tsunade: YOU GO GURL!

Choji:eating peanuts: wow these are great Anko

Anko:smiles evilly:

:choji is knocked out:

:anko drags choji... uhh somewhere:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimari: well there we go first chapter i think... should i add more? plz review

Miaki-sensai: why did you make the main characters (beside sasuke) go boom?

Kimari: FOR FUN! oh and sasuke is reis hunny

Soroya: -stares-

Kerido: -blinks and holds up hammer- Sasuke is going down

Kimari: why are you so protective?

Kerido: cuz shes my sister

Soroya: JUST LIKE YOUR PROTECTIVE OF ME CUZ U LIKE ME KERIDO!

Rei: sure...

Naruto Characters: PLZ REVEIW

Sasuke: or ill use my Chidori

Neji: and I'll use my gentle fist.

Gaara: AND I'll use my sand coffin.

Naruto: AND I'LL USE MY CATCHEP!

Rei: Ketchup..


End file.
